Pokemon the Betrayal of Ash Part One
by Zuswag
Summary: This my first fan fiction. After losing in the Unova league finals Ash decides to return home.UP FOR ADOPTION
1. The start of betrayal

As Ash returned from losing in the Unova league finals he arrived in pallet town to tell his mother how far he got.

"Mom I'm home" Ash said as he knocked on the door.

The door opened but it was not who he expected to see answer the door.

"Hi ash come in" Brock said.

"Hi Brock why are you here?" Ash asked as he walked inside his house he hadn't been in for a year.

"I'm here for the same reason Everyone else is here"

As ash entered his old living room he saw all of his companions along with his rivals from the regions, his mom and professor oak. They were all in a deep conversation until ash entered and they all went silent until Misty spoke up.

"Ash we think it's best for you to give up on your journey to be a Pokemon Master"

Ash just stood there starring at the group."Y-You don't all think that do you?"

"Ash we all think it's the best for you at the moment" said Delia

"M-Mom"

"Ash most of your Pokemon think this too" max said

"Only Charizard, pidgoet, gible, bayleaf, bulbasaur, squirtle, gliscor and snivy don't want to leave you" Dawn said.

Pikachu ran off ash's shoulder and jumped on Max's shoulder. Ash just stood there in shock before running out to Professor Oaks lab.

**So how was the first chapter I will be doing more R&amp;R to tell me what you think of it**

**Bye guys**


	2. A Challenger approaches

_7 years later_

"Dad where are you?" Said a young 5 year old

"I'm here Red" Said the Dad

"Ash there is a visitor here for you" said a female voice

"Blue honey can you tell them I'll be down soon" said ash

"Red son I'll be back soon"

Ash left going downstairs towards his wife and a man in the living room.

"Hello Ash it's been a while" said the man

"Hello Charles" said ash

"Ash there is a problem."

"What is it?"

"A trainer from Petalburg City has defeated the Kalos Elite Four."

" Why is that a problem. I'll just beat them like I beat the rest."

"They want to have a press conference in person with you at the Petalburg gym."

"Max. Max Maple. Is their name."

Ash just stood their in shock thinking about the betrayal that happened 7 years ago.

"Ash will you be their" asked Charles

"Yes. Yes I will "

**Well that was the 2nd chapter in this story. I hope you all enjoyed it and I'll see you all next time remember R&amp;R **

**Bye**


	3. Backstory and the date is set

On_ the plane to Petalburg city_

"Daddy can you tell me how you and mommy met" asked rewd

"Sure red"

_7 years ago_

"I can't believe my friends betrayed me like that" said a sad ash. "What worse is that Pikachu my best friend betrayed me as well."

"Help me someone!" Shouted a femine voice

"Who was that?"

"Help me someone!"

"I guess I should help"

As ash ran towards the voice he saw what was wrong.

"A pack of angry mightyena" said ash

"Have you come to help me" said the voice

"Yes so stand back" said ash "Go Charizard"

"Charizard use flamethrower on the mightyena "

Charizard unleashes a powerful flamethrower feinting all the mightyena.

"Are you ok" ash asked

The girls _stared_ at ash in awe "yes thank you. So what is your name? Mines blue." said the girl smiling.

Ash replied " My names ash Ketchum from pallet town."

Blue started blushing when ash helped her up. Blue thought 'why am I blushing when he helped me up' Ash didn't notice her blush and asked "so why were the mightyena attacking you in the first place?"

"Well I was walking around the town when I found a poochyena lying on the ground. It looked like it was badly injured so I walked towards it and that's when it jumped up, barked and when the mightyena came and attacked me" "So why are you in this town"

Ash stared at the floor for a while then looked up and said " I was betrayed by my friends, most of my Pokemon and my family. I then ran away from it all and came here" Ash then stared at the ground for a while until Blue spoke up and said" That's so sad" Ash started to walk away but Blue said" wait I want to come with you." Ash thought about it and said " Ok then let's go then."

_Present Day_

"Ok so you both know what to call me when we're in hoenn " Red and blue nodded and Blue said "Ok Satoshi Fire"

The piolet announced " We will be arriving in Petalburg city soon"

_Somewhere in Petalburg city _

Blue was walking around on her own when a person asked " Hey would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight girl."

"Why would I want to go out with you" Blue replied

"Because I'm the Future Kalos Champion Max Mayple."

Ash came running with red over and said "Blue is this person annoying you"

"Yes Satoshi he is "

"Leave her alone or else bad stuff will happen to you" said a annoyed ash

"Why does it matter to you, what are you her boyfriend" retorted Max

"No, I'm her husband. Let's go blue before he try's to take our son as well." Ash said whilst leaving.

"I wonder what's his problem?" Max said whilst walking to the Petalburg gym.

_In the Petalburg gym_

"I wonder if this Champion will show up?" Said max

Just as max said that ash walked in with Blue and red. They then took their respective seats on the side of the Kalos elite four. The Kalos elite four consisted of Calem X, Steven Stone, N and Tobias. On the other side were the traitors, Professor Oak and his mom along with Norman and Caroline Maple here to support their son at the press conference.

"Hey are you the guy that I met awhile ago" asked Max

" Yes I am" replied ash

" Well what's your name " asked May

" My name is Satoshi Fire, this is my wife Blue fire and my son Red fire." Replied ash

"Hi" both blue and red said

"Well where is this battle going to be held" asked Max

"How about Sinnoh at Lily of the Valley Island in a month." Suggested Tobias

"That fine with me." Said ash

"Me too" said Max

"Then it's settled " said ash "see you in a month" Ash,Blue,red and the elite four walked out.

**Well that's that chapter sorry for taking logger to get this one out but I made it longer. Send me what ash and maxes teams will be I will not release a chapter until I have got two(or one if it's taking to long) teams so Bye**


	4. End

Hey there viewers.

I have decided to put this story up for adoption because I don't think I can carry on with it.

PM me about the story

sorry if I dissapointed any of you but I believe someone else could continue with it better.


End file.
